Untameable
by SilverRoseSpectre
Summary: Sasuke of the Uchiha tribe could bring any girl to her knees. Except for the girl that really matters. Taming Chief Haruno has become a matter of life or death - and Sasuke is going to make sure she falls the hardest. AU, Post-apocalyptic world SasuSaku (and a tiny bit of SasoSaku by accident) which is rated M for suggestion, language and just general precaution. Somewhat dark.
1. Sasuke

_This isn't at all what I'd promised to write but to anyone who's reading my other stuff, this is kind of just a way for me to try get back into the swing of things...  
_

_Just to note, I guess, I see this taking place in a post-apocalyptic world where it's all just sand and despair and you know, the cliche thing? _

_This shouldn't be more than ... 3 chapters, maybe 4. _

_Please enjoy the first! _

* * *

"Isn't this a funny turn of events?"

"Tch!"

Sakura spat at the ground, glaring up at the man leering over her.

Chief Sasuke of the Uchiha tribe. Cocky, smart, loaded - _too sexy to walk the Earth. _Sakura hated him. She hated him and his selfish, smug attitude. She hated the way he just stood there over her with a placid smirk. He was topless, because the insufferable man would never miss a chance to peacock. A belt of woven hawk feathers barely held his pants up. He'd gone commando today, her appraisal determined; she could see the well sculpted bones of his hips shaping the descent to his lower body, a thin layer of sweat glossing his skin.

"You do that again, I'll be forced to gag you," he smirked, tugging a bandana - one of _hers _\- between his hands playfully.

"Well do me a favor and go ahead, because then I wouldn't have to talk to you."

"No, no Sakura-chan. We're not working on _your_ terms, we're working on _mine,_" he declared, kneeling down between her knees.

It'd been worth the struggle it'd taken to get her tied up like this, absolutely defenseless. Clipped wings of a bird. The reward for the efforts was beautiful. A beautiful killer. She sat with her ankles tied to her wrist behind her back and a leash made of rope fastened round her neck, which he currently had hold of.

He surveyed every inch of her. He hoped to any gods out there she wasn't wearing a bra underneath the poncho with the cut out shoulders and tassels at the hem. He fantasized that she was as commando as himself right now under those fur lined green shorts that barely covered her thighs. He could dream, he'd just never know. He wasn't going to check by force; despite the compromising position he had her in, he wasn't _that _savage.

He yanked the crude leash, bringing her collapsing forward into him against her will. she was powerless to stop the fall but made it clear she was disgusted to be in such a vulnerable position if the way she gnashed her teeth and growled said anything. Sakura loved to show off how strong she was and detested seeming weak. It was one of the more oddly alluring things about her.

He rested his head against the side of hers, breathing down heavily on her neck and shoulders, pleased to feel the shiver she let loose after a moment.

"I've got a new game," he said softly, brushing his lips over her shoulder. "I killed all those scumbags with a bounty on your head and made my own instead. And now, all those people I hired have been tipped off to your location and should be here very, very soon. I know you're a nifty little escapologist so I threw that in for the extra challenge. This said, if one of them doesn't get you - I'm coming to find you myself anything. If you don't get caught by then, you've won. If you get caught, I win. Simple as that, love."

"What's my reward for winning?" She asked, noticeably struggling less. Sakura loved a challenge.

"If... IF I'm feeling nice, it'll be something with a bang."

"That's a double entendre," she observed, her eyelids lowering. Sasuke reached behind him and pulled out a sleek silver gun adorned with black casing, and kissed it.

"You'll get both if you blow me away. Only one if I find your antics to be average."

"... Blackbird?!" she gasped, ignoring his sultry attitude and eyeing up one of Sasuke's most prized guns. "Y-you're putting Blackbird on the line?"

"She COULD be yours if you win. You won't know unless you comply."

"You must be bored, Uchiha," she smirked, raising her head up defiantly. He leaned in close, their breath a single concoction.

"So entertain me," he breathed, closing his eyes briefly. When Sakura followed suit, he stood up, smirking at her sour expression. "I'll see you in a fortnight," he declared, raising his hand up and making his way back to his loyal steed.

Sakura didn't speak. She just glared heatedly at him and his horse as both became a speck in the sunset of the dusty plains she had been forsaken in.

She probably didn't have long left before she was caught here.

* * *

Sasuke returns to where his tribe has settled for a while and is met with awe and praise. It strokes his ego. He could tell these people anything and they'd still fawn over him like he was god's gift to the world. He's thumped on the back and he shakes a few hands here and there. _'Well done, well done!' _they praise. He's about to yawn falsely and dismiss himself when a door is burst open on one of the wagons.

He barely has time to think as the dazzling beautiful Hanako Uchiha sprints up to him and embraces him so tightly he might just choke. He stands at full height, cradling the back of her head and breathing in her presence, overcome by joy to be holding her in his arms. He spins her round, her back facing the wilderness behind her so that she feels less exposed and lonely. A kiss planted into her luster hair, she has his undivided attention now - screw all the thoughts of his run in with the Haruno before.

Hanako Uchiha deserves all the attention in the world.

"Princess," he mutters. "Did you miss me?"

She nods enthusiastically and his heart aches a little. He's rotten for leaving her to her own devices for so long. Time seems to stretch forever in the eyes of a child.

"Daddy won't be leaving for a while now," he promises, snuggling his pride into his broad chest.

"Don't worry. I know you're busy," she declares, assuming her father will be proud she's such a brave girl for being able to think so deeply. And he smiles just for her, so that she can believe that really is how he feels. But if he were a weaker man, he'd be crying because he should never be away from her long enough for her to have ever thought to say that.

But theirs is a rotten world, bursting at its seams with equally rotten people. And these are the people he needs to keep far far away from his princess.

Sasuke is playing with Hanako in a moment of rare luxury; a game with rules that are constantly changing but the basic premise is to win the race for the feather. She's told him the rules three times now because '_daddy, you're not listening!' _but how could he? He's completely awestruck by the precious little angel, even when she's sulking with him.

His precious little angel with a BAD BAD Mother.

She's bad just like all the other bad people Sasuke spends his life chasing.

One day - Little Princess Hanako is going to be all the rage. Much like her mother but hopefully in a less infamous and bloody fashion. She's ever bit his daughter after all; gossamer black hair, gentle but proud features and effortless grace. She's cunning and vibrant. But she does have her mother's eyes... it'll be those eyes that capture all the attention of the lower tribes folk. And when they come, Sasuke is gonna _shoot their balls off_. Because no one should dare think about laying a hand on his sweet innocent baby girl.

Hanako observes his inner conflict, her apple hues pinning onto the endless depths of his own eyes. She reaches up her tiny hand and presses it to his cheek, concerned for her father who seems to be far, far away.

Sasuke wants the very best there is for Hanako. He truly does but it's hard not to demonize mommy. Mommy who shows up when she feels like it and leaves without goodbyes. Sasuke tries to ground her but he's running out of tactics. The woman's own flesh and blood isn't enough to get her to just _slow down _and so he's worried he's not very well equipped for the job either.

He tells Hanako that Mommy is _so important _she has to be other places all the time and he lies, lies lies that one day Mommy will stay and never leave again.

Hanako is only 5 but she's learned that seeing Mommy is a bittersweet experience. Daddy wishes Mommy paid enough attention to notice she's actually as bad, maybe worse, than her own Mommy and she's going to do a number on their daughter if she's not too carefully. He knows Mommy cares about Hanako just as much as he does but she's too high on her chaotic lifestyle to become the mother Hanako deserves.

There's so many fatherless children out there, it's not that surprising. In this barren, dead world, Men are pulling their weight for the Women, putting themselves in the line of fire whilst Women carry the next generation within them. Or some Men just don't care. But either way, he's daunted by the reversed state of Hanako's motherlessness.

Sasuke doesn't know how a mother can carry a child for all of that time and then walk away the way that Sakura does.

That's why he's made this little game.

He needs Sakura's life to flash before her eyes and realize how unsatisfying it really is. He needs Sakura to come stay at his side.

He sometimes wonders if it's the way that Hanako came to exist that puts Sakura off commitment. If his actions scarred her and she's just trying to bite her tongue and ignore what he did every time she sees him. He was sure she wasn't afraid of him - just wary of his intent ever since then.

He didn't really mean to get carried away the way he did. He was absolutely intoxicated by Sakura from day one. Bedding her was a thrill and he'd pushed and pushed and left her womb positively overflowing with his seed. He'd fully intended to impregnate Sakura.

It was a mutual gain. He needed an heir, and she needed to value her own life. He thought if she were to carry another one, she'd finally realize her own worth and stop putting herself on the line so much.

She had stayed put a while, once carrying a child was a burden to her lifestyle. She'd carried through with the pregnancy and fled as soon as she could walk straight.

There was something that struck him as odd though. He didn't really think about it at the time, he'd just become a father and his daughter was left defenseless. But once he'd caught up on sleep a little and had time to think about, he realized something that left him feeling deeply uncomfortable.

Hanako had never cried at her mother's absence.

* * *

"UNCLE 'TACHI!" chanted Hanako merrily, skipping over to the older man. Sasuke sneers in distaste at his big brother who smirks and scoops Hanako up.

"You're looking more beautiful than ever, Princess Hanako," he praised, twisting an ebony lock in his finger. Hanako beamed.

"What do _you _want?" asked Sasuke, displeasure laced into his tone. He and Itachi had a rocky relationship.

"A brother can't come and visit?" asked Itachi, smirking arrogantly. This was far more than a visit, and they both knew it. Sasuke grumbled and took Hanako from his arms, feeling smug when the girl latched onto his neck for dear life.

"Hanako, princess. Me and Itachi are going to talk, why don't you go play with your friend Akane for a bit?" he suggested, settling her down to her feet. She pouted up at her father but nodded, skipping off into the center of the tribe.

Sasuke stands up tall and proud, hoping to throw off his brother with a bold attitude. But this act was quickly thrown off when Itachi speaks.

"What's this bounty I hear of? On Chief Haruno's head."

"... It's exactly what it sounds like."

"She's picked off quite a few huntsmen already."

"So she's alive," sighed Sasuke, inwardly relieved. Good news didn't have a habit of following Itachi and so his presence was a little alarming to say the least.

Itachi sighs deeply and shoves his brother into one of the wagons so they can talk more privately. Inside, Sasuke fixes his older brother up a strong drink and sits opposite him, scowling.

"All it takes is one good hit, and she isn't alive anymore."

"I know that. But you are talking about Sakura."

"She's ruined your life."

"No... She's done a bit of damage, I admit that much. But without Sakura, I wouldn't have Hanako..."

"Someone else could've given Hanako to you."

"I think you're wrong."

"Sasuke," said Itachi, adopting his most serious tone. He threw his drink down his neck in one and placed the cup aside, as if this also cleared the metaphorical table between them. Sasuke shuffled nervously in his seat.

"I'll never know why you defend her until the day you die. You can see something in her that I, or anyone else for that matter, can see. But if you fail to get her to open her eyes this time, what are you going to do then? How extreme will things become before you give up?"

Sasuke just shrugged. He couldn't answer, he knew this was insane.

"What are you expecting this time?"

"I don't know... Just... something..."

"And if that something is death?"

"That's not going to happen!"

"Foolish little brother."

Sasuke locks eyes with his older, wiser brother.

"Even the best laid plans can go astray. This plan isn't laid at all, so what could you possibly hope for?"

Sasuke felt distressed. He was barely restraining the urge to hurl his glass at Itachi's concerned face.

"... Something."

* * *

_Just to point out - Hanako... she's called Hanako because Flower Child is a nice name and because Salad is a really stupid name. _


	2. Sasori

_This is basically a 13 page monster and I just want to add some important notes to the beginning here. When I first wrote this, I kinda didn't know where I was taking it and I was even more stumped for a follow up chapter. But then I put on the first shippudden arc whilst I was doing some art because I wanted some background noise and then I had a bit of an epiphany for what the next chapter could be. And so... actually, it's ended up with a bit of a SasoSaku edge here because I just ran with it (artists... they run with everything. So messy~). Don't worry, it really is SasuSaku it just doesn't look like it here. _

_I think it could've been much better but I'm doing a million things at once... _

_By all means, constructive criticism is welcome in my eyes. _

* * *

"Kyaa~! Hanako Uchiha is the sweetest little thing!"

Eyes were rolled.

"We barely get to see her even though Chief Uchiha is _always _pestering Sakura! Maybe he thinks Chief Haruno will be a bad influence or something."

"He's very overprotective of his daughter."

Well, Hanako is basically the Queen of the world. Or will be, at least. Is it really so surprising she's sheltered and guarded like a precious resource? Hardly, but the growls emitting from the Blossom tribe leader speak a thousand words over this little discussion that can be overheard right outside the window.

"Not even your own Blossom's know?"

Sakura jumps slightly when spoken to. She passes it off as an unconcerned shrug and tries to ignore that nobody ever questions where the Uchiha Daughter's absent mother is. That is, until a hand glides over the back of her calf in a deliberately sensual manner. She's laid on the bed, hugging a cushion and sulking but turns to look over her shoulder to shoot a sharp glare at the Akasuna's Chief Sasori.

"It's better for them."

"Hmm..."

"Patronising bastard. You only know what's best for yourself."

He chuckles softly, squeezing her taut muscle in a way that comes across as oddly tender. She used to be even wilder but having a child changed her life into the train wreck it is now. She can no longer act so wantonly but he tries to give her a little room to carry on. He was one of the few people to gain insight into the situation and respond to it with a level of sensitivity that she would've never pegged him as having. He's cautious when he beds her, not wanting a child himself and knowing she definitely doesn't want a repeat performance of her past which chews at her constantly.

Sakura Haruno comes to him in very specific situations. Most often, she's bored and wants to have fun whether it be taking on a risky job that puts her life on the line, or intimacy without the emotions dragging behind it. Otherwise, she's worn out, confused and angry, and needs to be fixed back together.

This time, it seems to be both at once.

She turned up just an hour ago looking like she'd crawled through the mud and dust on all fours and with many small wounds and bruises. She'd just killed and she was looking to celebrate her murderous victory. But underneath that euphoria, emotions were flittering across her features in rapid succession. Calm, giddy, angry, confused, calm, giddy angry, _desperate. _

He honestly didn't mind her showing up here like this. Their odd nemesis/friendship state suited him just fine because there was something in it for the both of them and he also intended to lap it up whilst it still lasted. He'd noticed, in her whirlpool of feelings, that her resolve had started to waver.

"Not to shock you into an early grave, but I do care about you just a little bit," he declared, laying down a false sense of security. Sakura sat up and turned to him, intrigued. "You could quite easily change things and have the acknowledgement you want for Hanako but you opt for burying your head in the sand instead. Stupid girl," he mutters, provoking her.

"_Fuck you_," she snarls, going as far as to bare her teeth at him like some kind of wild animal.

He's much faster than she is. His arm shoots out and he has her pinned down on the bed by her throat before she can register it happening. He clamps his fingers just enough to cause her some discomfort.

"I should think you'd show more respect than that when I and my clansmen put their lives on the line to help you out. If you'd like, I could always feed you to the lions. And there are many ways I can think of."

She sobers instantly. She doesn't actually know he'd never do such a thing to her because some small part of him thinks Sakura is absolutely darling. It's irrelevant in any case; there was no need for her to be ungrateful and he made sure she understood that. Now she's laid looking ashamed with herself and that's awfully pathetic.

He clicks his tongue softly and moves his hand to coil his fingers in her hair instead whilst leaning down and kissing the hollow of her throat, sucking lightly against her skin. She relaxes, her lashes fluttering.

"Good girl," he praises.

Time and testing has taught him a lot about the best way to treat Sakura Haruno. _Actually, _he kind of wants to teach the Uchiha a thing or two. That brat is grossly mistreating Sakura; this new idea of his is asking for tragedy.

Sakura wants acknowledgement, that's all. She wants to be treated like a woman and respected for who and what she is. It's the lack of this which has pushed her into some poor lifestyle choices. The Uchiha does nothing but bait and undermine her, pulling her in with false promises and making it clear how gravely disappointed he is in her when she makes the slightest human error.

It's a shame really because Sasori suspects if he'd been first to meet Sakura - none of this would've ever happened because he'd have managed to keep hold of Sakura for his own. But the Uchiha knew her first and left an imprint on her heart that would've leave no matter what, and left little room for others. Her feelings for the Uchiha chief are _intense _and that's why she's tolerated so much shit off the boy for all he's done. Anyone else would have their brains blown out by now.

The fletching Uchiha is more than capable of doing the job properly. His actions were all _because _he acknowledges her but he expresses it all in completely the wrong way. He wants her to give up herself but she could never do that. If the Uchiha would just _compromise _and let Sakura keep her spirit and be a mother and wife... Well, Sakura would be under him right now instead, wouldn't she?

Admittedly, Sasori understands the Uchiha probably doesn't watch people as closely as he does to have realised these things, and he's probably not half as paranoid. But personally, he's always measuring people up and watching over his shoulder at all times, especially since it's no secret that he has a tendency to protect the Blossom outlaw.

This habit catches up to him in the most amusing way when the door goes and he's greeted by the weasel. They run in the same circle, he and Itachi. A part of the wider community known as Akatsuki; Itachi takes charge of the Tsuki clan. And Itachi has always been less than impressed by the little deal with Sakura because he attributes this as one of the things that keeps her from his little brother, especially when Sasori benefits out of it so greatly when Sakura snatches him a beautiful art piece or addition to his small personal library. Itachi often accuses Sasori of fuelling her lifestyle.

Oh. And Itachi has probably walked in on them in compromising positions more times than he could count. That never helped anything.

Well… if Itachi loosened up and had a pluck at the Cherry Tree himself, he'd know exactly why he was so fond of covering for her. And whilst he had his little piece of her dedicated just to himself he was going to enjoy it to the full. The end was looming ever closer, after all.

"Let me talk to Haruno."

"She's not here."

"I wasn't born yesterday."

"Could've fooled me."

This provokes Itachi enough to see Sasori stumbling into the wall behind him and the older Uchiha sibling barraging in.

Well, at least he arrived before they were doing anything crass this time.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha has been slapped 6 times before he's sad his piece. Each time, Sasori's smirk has grown just a fraction wider and he's risking smiling at this stage if Itachi gets struck once more.

This Uchiha is also stupid apparently, much to Sasori's disappointment. He's decided to approach this by guilt tripping Sakura. But the problem is, Sakura is already perfectly aware that she's a negligent mother and that if this game she plays ends badly, Hanako Uchiha will go through the rest of her life without a true maternal bond. That particular reality is eating Sakura up alive.

But some reason, no one can see that this is precisely the problem. All anybody who knows is doing is chewing her out for her choices and throwing everything in her face all at once. All of Sakura's friends of the past disowned her practically and her best friend from the Yamanaka clan still goes on about how disappointing and disgraceful Sakura is for running away.

Sasori doesn't think very highly of the Yamanaka heiress for this reason. Sakura needed people to hold her up, not push her down. Deep down, in a corner of his black heart that he refuses to acknowledge, Sasori feels crippled on Sakura's behalf. How is she supposed to redeem herself when she's constantly reminded of what an awful person she is? Does anyone think that's enforcing any belief in herself that she's worthy of taking a place with Hanako and the Uchiha brat?

Everyone goes on about how unfortunate it is for Hanako to be motherless and how Sasuke really wants Sakura by his side. And in the process, Sakura is absolute demonised. And it's becoming harder for Sakura to brush it all off the way she once did, especially now Hanako is growing up and becoming aware of things on a deeper level. And now this mess...

Sakura hadn't been ready for any of this. She was at the height of her infamy in which she had been fearsome and powerful - _acknowledged_.

Truthfully, she'd been elated to become a mother. It was evident in the way she gushed after every time she was able to see her distanced daughter. And she'd once confessed she'd have another child under the right circumstances (and had since denied ever saying it due to shame).

When she'd departed, she'd done so because she was having all of her outbursts at once in response to the situation. Guilt, fear, shame, insanity. She hadn't exactly intended for it to be permanent either, but she had a very established place in the world and marks against her name to clear. She was a leader and she had duties in that respect to take care. Her enemies didn't care that she was pregnant, or subsequently a mother - they'd off her at the first chance. And the Uchiha's ridiculous plans had made it worse for her.

It shouldn't have been him who managed to unearth all these truths. Thinking about it all, Sasori sighed in dismay and planted his forehead into his palm dramatically.

This was boring him to no end and he wanted it over with.

Strike number seven happened as his attention was drawn back onto the argument between the weasel and flower. He didn't smile however because he was frustrated at this point and wanted Sakura to himself for a while now. She'd come to him for a good reason after all and he was being kept waiting for her.

He stepped in to stop things, latching his dainty fingers around Itachi's collar and yanking without restraint. The Uchiha was so absorbed in his one-sided righteous rant that he was uncharacteristically jarred. If anyone would've seen him in these last few minutes, they'd have doubted he was the real Itachi Uchiha.

Sasori gave him a withering glare and turned to Sakura, inclining his head to the bathroom door.

"Go run a bath-"

He didn't even get to finish what he was saying before she vanished from sight. Itachi looked down at him bitterly and unruffled himself.

"Well I'm sure she was moments away from resorting to breaking your bones so you're very welcome," he chided arrogantly, opening the door. "You can leave now you've made her feel like shit."

"And you're going to make everything better, are you?" sneered Uchiha. Sasori grinned darkly, feeling most smug with himself.

"Uchiha, I've always appreciated your talent for foresight. It's hard to predict human behaviour no matter how much you know. But just this once, I can see I have the upper hand here and know much more than you do. Your emotional attachment to the issue is clouding your perception. You're making a fool of yourself but I'm feeling so kind as to not let anyone know about that."

Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously. Sasori wanted to rub it in his face more just how irate this whole thing had him, because normally the man was made of stone and his expression never budged from neutral. This was winding him up and Sasori enjoyed winding people up. But he barely restrained himself. Sakura was left to her own devices and that usually equalled trouble. And besides... Sasori _did_, in that same dark corner of his heart, feel sorry for Itachi who was watching his family degrade and was unable to put the pieces together by force alone.

"Leave," ordered Sasori quietly, turning away.

Itachi left and shut the door behind him with a slight slam.

"Uchiha's..."

* * *

People in this age rarely had houses, and if they did, it was rarer still that they would have a _bath_. Usually it was natural springs that people relied on for cleanliness. But Sasori had decided from early on in his life to indulge in a life full of luxury and always sent others out to do his dirty work. And the one that had afforded him most of these things was Sakura, leaving him quite willing to share with her.

He'd have split himself open with laughter if someone said he'd be doing this the first time he met Sakura. She was stealing, from _him. _So he took her hostage and decided to paint her in distress whilst she struggled against the rope he'd tied her up expertly with just to mock her for her failure. The end result was actually some of the best work he'd ever done and she'd knocked him off his feet when she conceded with his perspective on art after a very random discussion one time during her captivity.

Abruptly, in exchange for her freedom, she'd offered to go and snatch him something invaluable. Antique works of art from what had once been Japan, where they now made their home, that dated back to a time called the Muromachi period. It was as far back as they were able to date in the current state of the world. She knew who had them and where to find them.

He'd let her go because he'd been amused by her declaration. She'd been caught by him and him alone. Any work of art that time would surely be heavily guarded and she'd probably just die or leave him alone.

He'd spent an entire week completely intoxicated with her and screwing her senseless when she showed back up with what she'd promised. Because anyone who could pull that off was _beyond worthy_ and she'd also stated her reason for getting caught by him in the first place was she had mistaken him for someone closer to her own age (when in truth he was bordering ten years her senior) and was overwhelmed with his appearance. She thanked him for a valuable lesson and had been available to do his deeds since. And during that time, he became special at least in the sense of being her first, even if he didn't get her ultimate fealty (which belonged to the pipsqueak Uchiha).

Inwardly, he was quite sure he was heavily indebted to Sakura which might've accounted for his willingness to put up with her. At the present time, he'd never seen looking so pathetic as she sat in the water, gazing at it with despondence. For the sake of never seeing her look so ridiculous ever again, this was all worth it.

He bathed her, pampered her if you will. He started by washing her from head to toe and leaving no speck of skin untouched, freeing her body of blood, sweat and anger. But his favourite task was washing her hair. He poured the water over her pale locks and his expert fingers worked in the shampoo, dislodging the grime and dust that had soaked in.

If his job was to craft masterpieces, he would make sure not to cut corners with Sakura and have her walking away from this revived and more alive than ever.

He carefully pinched her nose with his thumb and the side of his hand, covering her mouth lightly with his palm.

"Close your eyes," he instructed softly as he pushed her head back. She obliged and let herself be pressed under the surface, her hair blooming around her as it stayed afloat in the water. He let her up again when she shifted and she took in a soft breath. "There's still some suds."

She nodded and was guided back once more. She was sort of insane really... trusting him of all people with such a task.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

Dried up, she was now bundled up in a fluffy nightgown and her hair was drying off. He paid attention to the smaller things first, remedying her wounds with lotions and ointments, before moving to all of her skin, hydrating the surface with oils and creams.

Did this count as being whipped, in a sense? He had feelings for Sakura on the level of mutual understanding, he supposed. He didn't love her by any means and he didn't feel romantically attracted to her but he did care for her in a quiet private way. When she wasn't inciting murderous urges in him with her brash personality.

He continued to work, her nails having the dents and cracks filed out of them and receiving a coat of pale green polish. Her feet were given a similar treatment. And then her hair, which he slowly teased with a wide toothed comb until it was dry; doing it this way gave her hair a lot of volume and is flowed about her shoulders in a way that made her look utterly wild.

He could've made a lot of money this way. Offering a therapeutic experience to all women. He shivered at the thought of strangers seeking him out for this kind of luxury.

He dismissed it, going back to his work and unwinding the sash of her gown, pulling it away from her shoulders so it pooled into her lap. The next course of action would be to untwist the torsion that had coiled up her muscles and oil tired joints. She slumped over slightly as he began to massage her body.

It was all different kinds of pleasing to have her play doll for him. It wasn't some weird fetish he had (he didn't _think...) _it was just that submission was hard to gain from her and he'd found a way. He was fairly certain if it was a constant thing, they'd both grow tired of it. Which was maybe why the rare times where she needed fixing were so exhilarating. And it was always fun to set her free and watch her roam once more as a fully functional machine, inflicting her usual bouts of fear and mischief on the world as she cruised about her normal rampaging manner.

Actually, he supposed Itachi was right. In the grand scheme of things, he was partly responsible for Sakura's live-or-die-trying way of life. He was always the one who set her back in motion after a bad patch and usually the one paying for her services. He even thought of the Blossom clanswomen as his own by extension. And he never did discourage her from lashing out in the ways that she did whilst her life was exploding out of control. No, precisely the opposite he did.

"Brat," he whispered fondly, kissing the back of her neck.

She turned to look over her shoulder at him and scowled at his choice of nickname. He'd always made a point of letting her know that he was older than her and equating this to her somehow being inferior in a lot of ways. She hated it. Even if he didn't _really _mean it.

"You'll go senile before I will at least."

"It's so very childish to resort to petty insults."

"Isn't _that _a petty insult?"

"It's good to have you back, Sakura," he purred. "Took you long enough."

"You always ruin things by being such an asshole! Do you know that?" she hissed, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. His brows rose and disappeared as the gown that had previously been concealing her dropped off her lap, forgotten. She stayed in the same scolding position, completely unabashed by her nudity.

He stood, brushing down her stomach where a deep scar ran from her navel and dipped down. He'd personally always believed it was incredibly brave she'd still have confidence in her own body when she was harbouring a mark like that. Where her skin had been cleaved apart to give way to new life...

She had a very athletic frame and although her hips had broadened now, they had still just been getting there when she was 19. It was another thing everybody forgot to take into account. Delivering Hanako Uchiha hadn't been a smooth process but in fact very traumatic.

"I have something to show you. Get dressed," he instructed, flicking her nose playfully and fetching a silk yukata from the closet. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, realising that there was a fair amount of women's clothing in his wardrobe and it wasn't because he was a cross dresser.

He needed to get Sakura on track fast, before she took up permanent residence.

_I've already gone senile... _

He handed it to her and left her to get dressed, wandering into his art studio and fetching what he was after. Sakura wandered in with an air of radiance, drawing his attention to how much she would've suited being alive in a period when Japan had been distinct and recognisable from the rest of the world. He'd have to get her a furisode perhaps... _or not, Sasori, she's not your toy to keep. _

He sighed and Sakura focused on him, wondering what she was in here for. Normally she was just in here to model for him. He propped up something which was under a dark fabric veil.

"I've made this for both you and your daughter. But I want you to give it as a gift from yourself, not from me."

He pulled a cloth away from a thin rectangular object that was wrapped up in tissue paper. If Sakura had to guess, she'd put her money on it being a painting.

"It better not be frightening or inappropriate."

"Tsk, Sakura. Just because I don't have children doesn't mean I don't understand them. Anyway, it's been almost a year since you've seen her. Which means soon it'll be her birthday, correct?"

"Oh..." she realised. "Mm," she affirmed, looking down.

"Neither you or she can look until then."

"What am I supposed to do with it until that time? There's people hunting me out there, and I guess he must've coincided this thing to end in time with Hanako's birthday."

"Distasteful," he sneered.

"Is... it?"

"You know there's room to die in the process. So am I to understand that he's planned a scenario in which you might die, just shy of his only daughter's 6th birthday?"

Sakura paled as she realised this fact she hadn't before. clenching her fists, she growled.

"He's a smart man, but he lacks any sort of common sense," she huffed, blowing steam out of her nose.

"Birds of a feather flock together," he chuckled, shaking the cloth back out so it covered his work once more. Sakura approached swiftly, looking ready to smack him but he caught her fist in his palm and wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning in and kissing her. It was enough to distract her so he could speak. "I was under the impression you'd stay here."

"Ah. Only if you'd let me."

"Always welcome, dear..."

He let go of her and walked past her, leaving and giving her the option to follow or stay.

* * *

He fancied himself as lord of the castle, really. It felt good to be sat in a chair with a higher back and wider arms than the narrow, worn seat Itachi was currently trying not to sink into. He'd invited the older Uchiha to come to his senses and had picked a time where Sakura would be out on the hunt to pick off more of her pursuers.

"I want you to arrange transport for Sakura to your brothers settlement. It would be unfortunate for her and her cargo to arrive in pieces to her daughter's birthday ceremony, would it not?"

"What do you mean?" sighed Itachi, giving up and allowing his body to fold in slightly as the chair gave way under his weight.

"I've given Sakura and her child a gift but it needs to be transported carefully," he explained, picking a photograph out of his pocket and handing it over. Itachi scanned over it, bemused.

"I didn't know you knew of Hanako so well."

"It was a moment of madness and I took it with both hands and did my research. In any case, there may still be some flies left over from your brother's stunt and other enemies to watch out for. If you take the good road, you'll arrive in just under a day if you set off from here and Sakura wishes to arrive at your brother's at the precise time of her curfew ending, ready to settle in for her daughter's birthday."

"Why do I have to arrange this when you're just as capable?"

"Maybe but I'm also a signpost for Sakura's location. And besides, she's meeting _your _brother. On the other hand, I suppose getting to spend a few more hours having fun with-"

"I'll arrange it," hissed Itachi, passing the photograph back over and sitting back, folding his arms.

"You don't see it, do you?"

"What, exactly?"

Sasori chuckled, taking a sip of wine and closing his eyes. He probably wouldn't look at it with a clear head either.

"My gift is everything. Hopefully, the end to your worries even."

"I didn't realise you cared."

That was insulting. Of course he cared. He'd spent these past few days coming to terms with it. He glared over the edge of his glass at Itachi.

"Don't be foolish."

* * *

As Lady to his lordship, Sakura fit the role beautifully but she was on loan and it was soon to expire. She'd wandered around his home and amongst his clan these past few days like a Queen, commanding attention and awe in her wake. It was with some bitterness that he reflected on how well she'd fit into his life if she wanted to.

But she didn't want to. She'd soon fly away again.

Not as fast as she once might've. When she arrived in his hands, he was worried he wouldn't have enough time to craft her into something else but it seemed he'd somehow pulled it off. She'd stayed put and she didn't seem as bothered by it as usual.

Really, this resent he was feeling was only because he knew the end was even closer and he was essentially the _loser _if he would've been competing. Lucky that he wasn't, even though he had to remind himself of that from time to time as he watched Sakura swan around like she owned the place.

They were in his bed now, winding down after a high and as he massaged her lips and tongue with his own, he wondered if he was being a little pessimistic about everything. It wouldn't be the same, but Sakura wasn't just about to vanish from his life any time soon and he knew that she wasn't going to settle down in a heartbeat. _I can probably still get her to model naked_.

He opted for some intentionally bad timing to ask her some soul searching questions. He tilted his head back to separate them and calmed down his roaming hands.

"Do you think you ever will give up and go be with Hanako and the brat?"

"Wh-wha?" she mumbled, leaning in. He purposely inclined his head to the side slightly so she'd miss in her drunken haze. She opened her eyes and stared down at him.

"Answer."

"I don't know."

"I don't like you much when you're a brainless child."

"Shut up!" she hissed, squeezing her nails into his shoulders. Thank god he'd filed them down a little. " I want to, if that's what you're trying to ask. I've always wanted to but... I don't know if I'm ready for everything that would come with it."

"No, I know that. You wouldn't be here otherwise, would you?"

Yes. Bring the reality of what she's doing right now to the front of her mind. Because he'd never really highlighted her tendency to seek him for comfort out to her before. Yes she was laying with him and not the father of her child who she wanted to be with.

"Do you love the brat?" he asked, keeping his tone light and curious. He already knew the answer to this one too.

"O-of course..?"

"You have a strange way of showing it," he laughed and scorned. "I've always thought that," he declared. It was hardly a confession, he was well aware of the nature of him and Sakura's relationship. He'd enabled her to hide for a long time.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"I think you should. You're setting off to see her soon. And him too. It's better to get your guilt out of the way here than over there."

"S-Sasori," she gulped, clenching her eyes shut.

"I'm neither here nor there."

"You mean... you don't care?"

"In effect. Your feelings for them have no relevance to me. I just figured you'd have a crisis about it."

"... Sasuke can hate me if he likes. I've hated him at times too but I know there's that whole thing of there being a thin line between love and hate. I hope he loves me, I've always hoped that's why we have Hanako... as long as he doesn't hate me enough to keep me from Hanako... th-that's okay, I think."

"You think? Have you ever asked him?"

"Do you love me, Sasori?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because... I guess we do the same things together as Sasuke can I might."

"I don't love you. Not in the way you're asking."

"You love me in some way?" she laughed, her eyes creasing and unspent tears wandering out. He rolled his eyes and flicked them away from her cheeks.

"In the same way you probably love me. It's not really love, it's attachment that feels like love and I imagine anyone would feel it after years spent in each other's company. And for you, it's something you miss because the person you'd want it from doesn't seem to offer it."

"I don't _like _you when you're deep and... ugh, getting in my head."

"Answer my question."

"I've never asked," she confessed. "I'm scared he does... I'm scared I've let him down by running away because if he loves me, that's exactly what I've done."

"You'll always be running away if you don't find out. And to run away from him is to run away from your daughter too. So... you see, you have to bite the bullet."

She sighed, dropping her head onto his chest and nodding. He didn't speak anymore or demand anything else of her. He stroked her back carefully but with enough distance in his action to keep her focused on her inner turmoil until she'd reflected on everything properly. She finally lifted her head (_only took a lifetime_), her eyes declaring her conviction and truly reanimating for the first time in 6, dismal, aching years.

"Can I bite it later?" she smirked, running her palms over his torso seductively.

"Just so long as you will."

"I will."

Yes. He was quite sure she would. He'd spent time coaxing her back to life and forced her to acknowledge the things she would always turn away from. And his gift was the final piece. If all of these things didn't work - nothing would. He was certain.

He pushed Sakura over to the empty side of the bed, clasping her hips and kissing her with severity. Now, the deeper he pushed, the more she'd realise just how far she'd run away from everything. The more motivated she'd become to turn back.

* * *

Itachi arrived precisely on time, thankfully.

Sakura was sat on his lap dressed in the furisode he'd thought about (and promptly sent one of his clansmen to find), looking ill and nervous but excited all the same. She was half-squirming and he'd just barely clamped the urge to push her thighs down so she'd stop. She leapt up at Itachi arrived and he stood up after her.

His gift was loaded onto the wagon that would take her and her unofficial brother in law over to the Uchiha clan. Itachi looked like he was sucking a lemon as he neared to speak to them.

"Uchiha. Good of you to arrive on time."

"I'm aware you're impatient. Sakura, are you ready to go?" asked Itachi, eying her attire before fixing a look onto Sasori as if to scold the fact she'd been treated like a goddess by him. He shrugged and clutched Sakura's arm, turning her towards him.

"I wish you a safe journey, Sakura. And I hope to see you soon. Please wish your daughter well for me."

"Sasori... thank you," she gushed, her cheeks heating up and she avoided looking directly into his eyes. Well, if she was going to do that, he was going to have one last laugh. He raised her hand with his own and kissed the back of it softly in what might've been the most chaste gesture he'd ever given to her because god knew the others weren't. She choked slightly, watching him for being unable to look away.

"It was my pleasure."

And it had been good for these past few days. He was privileged because he was quite sure Sakura was associated with all kinds of people but had decided to bring herself to him. He thought he'd handled the situation very well where others would've just declared how much better they were for her than the Uchiha (and he himself far outclassed that brat but if Sakura had her heart set on him, then _so be it_) and would've given her an offer to run away somewhere far from all of this.

She climbed into the wagon brought by that certain brat's brother and poked her head out of the window, teasingly blowing him a kiss as she verged towards the moon, onto the next place life would take her. He gave her a small wave and returned the gesture with as much jest before he too turned over the next page.

* * *

_Motherfucker. I'm so full of waffle. _

_I hope nobody is disappointed by this angle I've taken... _


End file.
